If It Were Up To Me
by Notorious George Weasley
Summary: HPDM Very cute fluff and yeah poor Professor Snape Harry and Draco find out they love each other What'll happen when people begin to find out Mult. Chapters. READ and REVIEW


**This is a very cute and fluffy HP/DM story that I have worked on for a while. I love it so much. It has to do with Love, Desire, Jealousy, Complications, Good Friends, and finding out just how much you love that special someone, despite everything else. CAn Harry and Draco beat the odds? Will their friends find out and give the couple more grief than they can handle? Will Snape have nightmares? READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!  
  
Yea… well… here this is… the rating may change for later chapters (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more, say no more) but so far it's just really cute and fluffy! YAYA! Now, onto it.**

**Chapter 1: I touch you once, I touch you twice**

"Potter!" the smug Slytherin called, storming out of Potions class in a rather foul mood. It was Tuesday afternoon and the last period of the day had just ended. Everyone was rushing off to their dormitories so that they could start their unsightly amount of homework, bet work was far from this wizard's mind.

The Golden Trio (as they were known around Hogwarts) turned stopped their walking and chattering, turning around to look at the tall, platinum-blonde wizard calling. Crabbe and Goyle looked around, confused by their leader's lack of instructions and random outburst of complacency. Hermione fixed the bratty Slytherin "prince" with an icy glare and Ron cracked his knuckles, but Malfoy's only focus was Harry Potter, who glared at him with a bit of shock in his face. (Clearly he hadn't been expecting a rude disruption today.)

"What do _you_ want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a slight growl in her voice. Fixing her with an evil and dangerous stare, the wizard with grey eyes hissed, "I would like to talk to Potter, alone." Ron's eyes narrowed as the two lackeys left, guessing that they had been dismissed. Not only was this highly unusual, but what on EARTH did Malfoy want to bitch about to Harry?

Harry looked at Draco Malfoy, blushing slightly from behind his glasses. Was it possible that he could finally talk with his heart's desire? His grip tightened on his books, trying not to let them fall from hope. He had loved the Slytherin for years, dying for an opportunity to talk with him, if only briefly.

Standing there alone, Malfoy had the three Gryffindors in a stare down, trying his hardest to look loathingly at Potter. What was he doing? He had only decided in the wee hours of this morning to finally do this, after three years of telling himself that he would… eventually; but now that he was so close to it, he discovered that he doubted himself and his confidence in his rehearsed part (rehearsed in the _mirror_).

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry tried his best to look calm and unaffected by it. Finally, Harry nodded and Hermione let out a sigh as she turned and walked away. The red-haired Gryffindor glared at Malfoy and said, "If you hurt him, I'm coming after you," before also leaving. As soon as the two were gone, the wizard with glasses shakily asked, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco gave Harry one glance and noticed how much shorter the Gryffindor was. Keeping the smooth, icy look, Malfoy grabbed Potter's shoulders and forced hi to a wall in the empty corridor. Harry's face grew shocked and a bit frightened, but nothing more. Still glaring at him, Malfoy spat out, "Dammit, Potter: you know what I want." (At this, Harry's cheek grew darkly pink) "I want you to stop popping up everywhere I go with your picture-perfect reputation; I want you to stop casting those stupid looks at me in our classes; I want you to stop all of this crap, you bloody-minded idiot!"

Softly, Harry could feel tears welling up behind his eyes. He didn't want Malfoy to know how much everything he said hurt him, so he stood there, accepting everything that was yelled at him. When the dishy platinum blonde wizard had stopped yelling, the Boy-Who-Lived looked up, staring into the icy grey eyes.

Draco gazed into the deep emerald eyes, his love becoming more apparent (he was sure) with every blink. Potter opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Malfoy, still holding Harry up against the wall, quickly bent down and forced his lips against the other wizard's, eyes shutting tightly.

Harry's eyes widened as the two mouths made contact. Leaning into him, the Gryffindor shut his eyes, letting the books fall from his arms. Either he was dreaming or he was in heaven, but either way Harry slightly responded to Malfoy's mouth caressing his, moving his lips lightly against the Slytherin's.

Felling his way down from the Gryffindor's arms, Draco moved his hands to Harry's waist, to the small of his back, making Harry shiver as the two bodies moved closer together. Harry moved his hands up Malfoy's strong arms to the sensitive back of his neck and the top of his shoulder, where they gently grasped on.

Thinking that the epitome of fantasies had just become a reality, the two wizards continued to kiss slowly and softly, both growing a bit red. For breathing's sake, the two lips tenderly parted, the wizards both barely panting. Harry and Draco opened their eyes, gazing into each other's souls. The icy grey eyes had melted with burning passion. Their hands remained where they were.

"Draco," Harry breathed against Malfoy's lips, closing his eyes again from the intoxicating euphoria. The Slytherin pulled him closer, wanting to feel Potter and everything he felt. "K-Kiss me again…" he said again, trying the pull himself closer.

The two mouths touched again and both leaned into each other. Draco put a tender hand between Harry's precious head and the hard wall, feeling the velvety ebony locks. Kissing the Gryffindor more affectionately than before, Malfoy began to draw out the time of the kiss, but the two were rudely interrupted by a loud crash in the direction of the Potion's room, as if something glass had been dropped.

On the floor of the hall was a broken potion bottle, green and violet goop bubbling and oozing out of it, making a slight hissing noise as it seeped out. Behind the fallen potion was a very tall, pale man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose, staring at his two students in complete and utter shock (which was rather surprising in itself). The young wizards stares back at the Potions Master, Harry growing as red as his tie and Draco as pale as his own. All pairs of eyes were rather large.

"What is going on here?" Professor Snape asked in a shaky voice. He seemed more flabbergasted than angry, but the rage was still present in his manner. The two students couldn't answer, but rather pulled away from each other, trying to look as innocent and decent as possible. Harry remained leaning against the wall for fear that his knees would give out otherwise. Draco looked as though he weren't going to say anything, so Potter said, "U-um… we-we were just… um… Professor, we-"

"STOP!" the greasy Potions Professor yelled, pointing to the end of the hall, bellowing "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NOW!"

"But Professor, we-" Draco began, struggling to explain himself and his motives. Snape cut him off, screaming, "GO! NOW!"

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor gathered their things and ran down the hall and out of the sight of their Professor.

Draco grabbed Harry into an empty classroom and stood there as they both caught their breath, the door to the room shut tightly. Slightly growling as he watched the Gryffindor pant, Draco walked over to him and demanded to know what this was all about.

"What do you mean?" Harry shyly asked, watching the handsome Malfoy pace before him. He ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair impatiently. Wasn't it_ he_ who had kissed Harry?

"Last year, we were complete enemies and now I'm thinking about you every second! It's like I can't get the thought of you out of my mind… That you're so beautiful and perfect! That doesn't happen overnight, Potter!" he hollered, looking Harry in the eyes. Those eyes were so endearing… Harry was blushing again, also trying to figure out why he only wanted Draco to kiss him. Softly, he said, "Could you call me 'Harry'? Please?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Draco nodded, before he barked out, "No one must know about this. We have to go about just as if nothing has happened. Snape won't do anything about it. We have to go about school as per usual." Nodding, Harry tried to think about the serious side of this, but he couldn't. He was smiling, drunk off of the kisses he had shared with the Slytherin.

"I want to see you again… like this…" Potter said happily, looking at Malfoy pacing back over to him. He nodded again, muttering, "It'd have to be at night… Meet me here, this same room, tomorrow night."

Harry smiled, agreeing quickly while he thought about what the next night might be like… Just as he was about to leave, Draco grabbed him by the arm and pecked him on a very red cheek before he marched out of the classroom. After that, Harry could barely walk straight.

**Did you liiiiike it?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! At 20 reviews I'll update. Luv ya!  
Notorious George Weasley**


End file.
